<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your hand upon my chest is mine by Anatui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213469">your hand upon my chest is mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui'>Anatui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ichijouji Ken, College/University, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Exhaustion, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sleep Deprivation, Top Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken's eyes flashed open.</p><p>The room was dark and empty.</p><p>Daisuke was gone.</p><p>He was alone.</p><p>This was hardly the first wet dream he'd had of Daisuke. They'd been best friends for eight years now, and Daisuke had been invading his thoughts and dreams since they were eleven years old.</p><p>OR</p><p>Ken has a problem: His sex dreams of Daisuke are getting more vivid and it's affecting their friendship.<br/>His solution?<br/>Obviously, if he can't stop dreaming about Daisuke, he'll have to stop sleeping.<br/>(He's the only person who thinks this is a good plan.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ana Writes Semi-Angsty Porn 2020, Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your hand upon my chest is mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from <a href="https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49236/one-hundred-love-sonnets-xvii">Pablo Neruda's Sonnet XVII</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,<br/>I love you directly without problems or pride:<br/>I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love,<br/>except in this form in which I am not nor are you,<br/>so close that your hand upon my chest is mine,<br/>so close that your eyes close with my dreams.</p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started working on this one forever ago, it seems like, but it has been a struggle and I honestly don't know why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calloused fingers traced down his sides, tickling his ribs, putting pressure on his waist, gripping his hips firmly. Thumbs rubbed circles over his pelvis, sending pleasant tremors down his spine.</p><p>His eyes slowly blinked open, taking in the view of golden skin and chocolate eyes and warm cinnamon-colored hair above him.</p><p>Chapped lips pressed sweet kisses to his cheek, along his jaw, then paused at his throat. Teeth scraped against the tender skin, nipped his pulse point, sucked at his collarbone, and he keened and moaned under the attention, writhing with anxious pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck, Ken," a rough voice rumbled in his ear.</p><p>He whimpered, rocked his hips against the grip holding him, desperate for friction. "Is that…?" He panted, struggling to form words. "Is that what you're going to do? Fuck me?"</p><p>"Do you want me to?" That hot mouth latched on to the crook of his neck, sucked hard at the sensitive flesh, and finally—<i>finally</i>—the hard planes of hot skin pressed against his. A knee slid between his thighs and pushed his legs apart, spreading him open.</p><p>A gasp shook his body, and he clung to those lovely golden shoulders, muscles flexing beneath his fingertips, and hooked his legs around his waist. "Yes," he moaned, bucking upward for emphasis. "Oh, god, yes. Daisuke, <i>please</i>."</p><p>"Well, if you're going to beg…" The words rolled in his husky voice, rough with arousal.</p><p>A phone buzzed.</p><p>When those calloused fingers and that hot mouth pulled away, a low whimper fell from his lips. "No, no, don't look at that." A whine built up in his throat, letting loose before he could consider silencing it. "Stay here."</p><p>But Daisuke was too far out of reach. Not even his knee was still pushed between his legs, and a needy ache pooled in his belly.</p><p>"Sorry," Daisuke murmured, "but it's time to get up."</p><p>Ken's eyes flashed open.</p><p>The room was dark and empty.</p><p>Daisuke was gone.</p><p>He was alone.</p><p>Ironically, when he looked at his smartphone Digivice, it was time for Daisuke to get up and ready for work.</p><p>He always slept in on the weekends when he didn't have class, and Ken…well, Ken had taken a late morning nap—he and Wormmon got up at 6 a.m. for their daily jog—in an attempt to offset how late Daisuke would keep him up tonight.</p><p>Ken felt his hot skin, pressing fingertips to his cheeks.</p><p>This was hardly the first wet dream he'd had of Daisuke. They'd been best friends for eight years now, and Daisuke had been invading his thoughts and dreams since they were eleven years old.</p><p>When they first experienced Jogress evolution, Ken had struggled to sleep—first out of fear, but second because no matter what he dreamed about, he could still hear Daisuke's heartbeat.</p><p>The night after Oikawa scanned his Dark Seed, Ken had dreamed of Daisuke giving him his first kiss, soft and slow and gentle.</p><p>The dream had left him a blushing, stuttering mess when Daisuke and the others had shown up at his family apartment the following morning—a meeting Daisuke had organized after Ken had admitted via email he'd told his parents everything. Daisuke had insisted there was no way he'd let Ken look at pictures of <i>that man</i> without their support.</p><p>If Daisuke had noticed his awkwardness—and of course he had—he hadn't said a word.</p><p>The first time he'd woken with a hard-on that could only be explained by his dreams was almost exactly a year later.</p><p>He'd been thinking about it all day—the Dark Seed and Oikawa with the scanner—and when he slept that night, he'd dreamed about that dark truck and those giant hands tying him up with his own scarf. He'd dreamed about Daisuke tearing open the doors and dragging him into the light. He'd dreamed about Daisuke pressing him against the side of the truck, his wrists still restrained behind his back, and covering his mouth with a sloppy kiss.</p><p>When he'd woken up, it had taken him far longer than he cared to admit to register the dream and what it meant, what it said about him.</p><p>In the years that followed, the dreams had only become more common and more vivid.</p><p>But this…this was getting ridiculous.</p><p>He'd had a wet dream about Daisuke every night this week, and they all felt so real. Like Daisuke was there with him. Like his body would ache pleasantly the whole day if they actually went as far as they wanted to in the dreams.</p><p>Apparently, these dreams were now invading even his naps. Something about that left him very uncomfortable.</p><p>But maybe that was his pulsing erection, begging for attention.</p><p>They had plans to meet up at the end of Daisuke's shift, which left Ken with most of the day for schoolwork and anything else he wanted to take care of in his free time—and apparently this would be one of those <i>things</i> for him to take care.</p><p>Hopefully, he would be able to focus once this part was out of the way.</p><p>Wormmon was still sleeping near the top of his pillow, so he didn't feel guilty for staying in bed, recounting the details of the dream in his head, retracing every movement, reliving each vivid moment while he touched himself. He thought about Daisuke's hands on his hips, his teeth on his throat, their bodies smashed together until he was weak and wanting and, yes, begging.</p><p>It didn't take long after that.</p><p>It didn't take long at all.</p><p>Afterward, Ken lay there for a long time, slowly cleaning himself with his underwear, wondering how the dream would have continued had he not woken, going through different potential scenarios, trying to pinpoint what Daisuke's next move would have been.</p><p>Would he have slid his hand between Ken's legs? Touched his throbbing arousal? Or would he have teased him, drawn it out until Ken was so on edge he'd come at the lightest touch?</p><p>Would Daisuke have buried his fingers inside him? Toyed with him as he opened him up? Would he have put something else inside him too? Driven deep inside till he couldn't feel anything but Daisuke?</p><p>Fuck…</p><p>He was starting to get hard again.</p><p>A low sigh flew from his lips as he dropped his hand flat across his chest, his heart thumping hard inside his chest, and his eyes fell shut. "Daisuke…"</p><p>He wished it weren't a dream, wished Daisuke were here with him, wished the palm over his heart were Daisuke's instead, wished Daisuke would worship the trembling beat pulsing through his body, would relish it as much as he did.</p><p>Sure, the odds of getting off again weren't big, but the powerful wanting was already building inside his abdomen.</p><p>He couldn't resist taking hold of himself again, stroking slowly to draw it out.</p><p>Again, Daisuke's name slipped from his lips.</p><p>The bed shifted.</p><p>"Ken-chan?"</p><p>He swallowed, his movements halting, but he didn't have the nerve to open his eyes. "Yes?"</p><p>"Does Daisuke know you think about him while doing that?" Curiosity laced the little Digimon's words. "Hmm…do you think Daisuke does it too? Maybe he thinks about you while he plays too?"</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>That wasn't an image Ken needed burned into his brain.</p><p>But there it was, already put into place: The image of Daisuke reclining on his bed in his cheap apartment, taking hold of his erection and working himself to completion, flashed through Ken's mind. It was quickly followed by Daisuke standing under the showerhead, eyes clenched shut, hand supporting him against the tile wall, as he pleasured himself. Ken's name fell from his mouth with a deep, guttural moan.</p><p>"I don't know," he murmured, heat rising to his cheeks as life was quickly returning to the previously flagging erection in his hand.</p><p>Wormmon hummed sleepily and nuzzled the top of his head. "But you want him to."</p><p>It wasn't a question.</p><p>Ken at least was glad for that.</p><p>Because despite his best attempts, he couldn't stop picturing Daisuke stripped down to nothing, his ridiculous sunglasses tossed haphazardly aside so he could lose himself fully in his fantasy.</p><p>It wasn't difficult to imagine, considering how many times he'd seen Daisuke naked in his head.</p><p>Sure, that hadn't happened in real life, but he'd seen him down to his boxers plenty of times, and his dreams had always been accurate as far as that went. In fact, his dreams of Daisuke had always been far more detailed than any other dream he'd had.</p><p>But as much as he loved hearing Daisuke murmur "Ken" in his sleepy rumble, as much as he wanted to hear how Daisuke would say his name while touching himself, he wasn't ready to admit that out loud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly don't know how many chapters to expect this to be right now. At minimum two more. Depends on how well it splits up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>